The desire of Kuroko
by mxndaddy
Summary: ¿Puedo ser yo, tu sombra? (―No, no puedes.) Tal vez pienso demasiado. Tal vez soy, en realidad, una molestia ante sus ojos. Un obstáculo. ―Quizás, deseas que desaparezca... y tal vez, sea lo mejor. AkaKuro/AU. [Sin editar]
1. Desire

Espero que disfruten la primera parte. ;)

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Desire**

I

―Uno, dos… ―comienzo con la cuenta y giro mi cuello, haciéndolo sonar.

―Tetsuya. ―saluda él, como siempre, cortés. Respondo inclinando mi cabeza levemente. Luego de hacerlo, se fue con su fiel compañero; Furihata.

Suspiro sacando todo el agobio que tenía en mi mente. Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos. Era completamente por aquel emperador, que… No es necesario decirlo, supongo. De todas formas estoy hablando solo. Tarareo una canción y deslizo mi mirada a los libros; será mejor iniciar la lectura, después de todo, es el receso y me encontraba en la biblioteca. Agarro suavemente el libro entre mis manos, sintiendo una mirada fija puesta en mi persona. No era necesario preguntarme quién era, ya que es, como siempre, Furihata-kun. Según dice él, le intereso a Akashi-kun. Menuda broma…

―E-espera, espera, espera. ―escucho los insistentes chillidos del mismo que me estaba observando, mi querido "absoluto" le obligaba a abandonar la biblioteca, el cual tenía una extraña mirada brillosa. Al parecer, llena de emoción.

Raro.

Muerdo mi labio, tratando de matar la curiosidad. Prácticamente imposible. Pero igualmente, me detuve antes de hacer cualquier estupidez gracias al timbre que sonaba, indicando el fin del receso.

Camino rápidamente al salón, inútilmente queriendo escapar de Akashi-kun. _Imposible._ Estaba a un pasillo de llegar a mi destino. _Imposible._ Ya aliviado, puedo ver la puerta. _Imposible._ Sin embargo, una mano toca mi hombro. _Imposible._ Giro medianamente mi cabeza para ver a la persona que detuvo mi camino. _Imposible._ De nuevo, mi sudor se resbala por la frente. _Imposible._

Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible.

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y comienzo a toser repetidas veces.

―… ¿Q-qu-? ―era Furihata-kun.

―L-lo ―respiro pausadamente―… siento. ―doy una gran bocanada de aire y siento las lágrimas bajar de mis ojos; demasiada presión para mi cuerpo.

Por un momento había olvidado que con Furihata-kun, siempre viene él.

Todas las veces…

Gracias a ello, mi tranquilidad no dura mucho.

―¿Estás bien, Tetsuya?

El sólo hecho que se preocupó aunque sea un poco, por mi persona, supera mis expectativas. Así que en la primera vez del día, sonrío con alegría y felicidad.

―Claro. ―afirmo todavía rebosante de emoción.― No se preocupe, Akashi-kun. No es nada grave.

Para mi sorpresa, él acerca su mano y acaricia mi cara. Mis mejillas comienzan a ruborizarse. Akashi sonríe también y cierra los ojos.

―Me alegro, entonces. ―con aquellas palabras entra al salón en compañía, como siempre le apodan, del 'chihuahua'. (Mis más pésames Furihata-kun, no obstante, sigue dándome gracia…)

Agito mi cabeza para así volver en sí, y observo como Kagami-kun ríe por lo mismo. Frunzo escasamente mis cejas e ingreso al salón.

* * *

。ﾟ。ﾟ)ﾟ。)ﾟ。

* * *

Lloro.

Dejo mis lágrimas fluir de mis ojos, porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

Claro, Akashi-kun no es nada mío y no soy nada de él… Así que no tengo derecho de reclamarle nada.

Pero, por lo menos… ¿Puedo ser yo, tu sombra? _No, no puedes._

O tal vez pienso demasiado.

Tal vez soy muy molesto, un obstáculo.

―Quizás, es mejor que desaparezca…

* * *

。ﾟ。ﾟ)ﾟ。)ﾟ。

* * *

El cielo se convertía en gris, como mi ánimo.

De alguna forma, intuía que este día no iba a caerme bien. Lo ignoro, ya que estas cosas nunca llevan a nada.

 _"―¿Quieres almorzar conmigo, Tetsuya? ―pregunta el pelirrojo con una curva en los labios. Al ver como el peliceleste quedaba mudo, y no había signo de vida si no fuera por su respiración agitada, dice lo siguiente; ―Si no es de mucha molestia para ti._

―Eh, ah, sí. ―balbucea muchas cosas y termina por solamente recibir la invitación feliz."

Cuando recuerdo esto, sonrío y niego ante mis inquietudes innecesarias. Ya llevaba mi camino al lado del árbol, donde Akashi-kun dijo que estaría esperándome. En el camino me encuentro con Aomine-kun, Kise-kun y Momoi-san. Los dos últimos, por alguna rara razón, gritan emocionados como si fuera alguien importante y me abrazan. Lo dejo pasar y les saludo contento, a pesar de tener mi máscara de seriedad (Aomine-kun pregunta, por cierto). Pude librarme de ellos después de unos diez minutos más.

El patio ya se veía en mi campo de visión. Estaba cerca, a pasos. Al llegar finalmente, me encuentro con algo indeseable.

»Retrocede, Kuroko. Retrocede y has como si fuera que no has visto nada.«

El cielo de repente se ve más gris, más negro. Mi mirada de igual forma se oscurece.

Bajo la cabeza y tiemblo.

Deseo convertirme en una sombra de verdad, pero mi desviación no está del lado mío en esta ocasión, ya que tropiezo con una piedra.

Ellos dos dejan de besarse, sus caras se llenan de sorpresa.

El silencio abunda el ambiente.

―Ah, lamento… ―me disculpo lentamente, porque mi voz se rompe cada vez más― lamento… la irrupción, de verdad. No quise… ―abro la boca y me doy aire nuevamente― interrumpir su encuentro. ―mis ojos brillan, pero no de la emoción.

Sino por, producto de las lágrimas.

―Tetsuya, esto no es-. ―no le dejo terminar la frase a Akashi-kun con un "no" más fuerte.

Anhelo correr de allí, volar si es posible.

Ya sea que lo desee, no se cumple.

―Hasta luego. ―digo por primera vez de manera seca y sin sentimientos; mi herida se volvía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba.

No es culpa de Akashi-kun, más bien de mis ilusiones. No debí hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya es tarde para hacer o sentir algo como arrepentimiento.

Me levanto del piso todavía sumido en mis pensamientos, y dolido, susurro tan bajo, que casi no pude escucharme. ―¿No me buscarás, querido emperador?

Pero Furihata-kun me escucha más de lo que yo pude hacer. Él me llama con desespero y lo ignoro.

No es con quien deseo que me busque.

Me pregunto por qué debo amar a alguien tan… imposible de alcanzar.

Viendo que ya estaba lejos del lugar y me encontraba detrás de la escuela, apoyo mi espalda en la pared y dejo caerme lentamente.

Permito que mis lágrimas salgan libres.

Mi garganta se complementa con una sensación de amargura y una opresión en el pecho le acompaña. Hiperventilo, también. Gimo del dolor. Me coloco en forma fetal y veo como todas las lágrimas hacen formar un pequeño río en el piso. Una risa desconocida se suma; la mía.

Pero no tenía felicidad puesta en ella, sino lo contrario.

La tristeza comenzaba a hacerse presente, como fiel amiga; la rabia desaparecía, porque no podía enojarme; la amargura me abraza, pero no me siento feliz por su compañía; el disgusto de haber presenciado uno de mis temores sigue allí. Permanece intacta. Pero mi alegría no.

De alguna manera, seguía teniendo esperanzas…

―¿Por qué tuve que tener fe en esto? (―Es que, Kuroko… ¿No recuerdas que pasó cuando creíste que podrías hacer algo?). Me rompí. (―Te rompiste.) El básquet me abandonó… (―Lo hizo.) Akashi-kun también. (―Te dejó solo, abandonado. ¡A pesar que sabía él!, que le tienes miedo a la soledad. Después de todo…) Cállate. (―… estuvieron más de siete años como amigos.)

Silencio. Quiere silencio. (―¿Verdad?)

¡No es verdad…!

(―Sí, lo es.)

Lo sé.

Por eso comienzo a llorar más fuerte. Permito que las lágrimas bajen más rápidas y fluidas que antes; como cascadas. Hipo por el llanto.

Los pensamientos que odio se juntan.

«Akashi-kun ya me rechaza sin que me haya confesado.»

(―Él no te ama.)

¿Por qué no puedo ser la sombra que siempre pidió?

(―No quiere que estés a su lado.)

¿Puedo, por lo menos, ser tu sombra, Akashi-kun?

(―No, no puedes.)

Revuelvo mi cabello desesperadamente. Por eso se odia.

Porque tal vez pienso demasiado.

Tal vez soy una molestia a sus ojos, un obstáculo que le impide ser la verdad absoluta.

―Quizás, él desea otra cosa…

(―Claro, Kuroko.)

―Tal vez, Akashi-kun quiere que desaparezca.

(―Desaparece, sombra abandonada.)

«Esfúmate, sombra indeseable…»

* * *

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Because i'm stupid

Este capítulo está inspirado en una canción de versión español. Pueden buscarla en YouTube como Because im stupid CDM. ;)

 **Because i'm stupid**

II

Entonces desvío la mirada incómodo de sentir aquella mirada penetrante y afilada como dos dagas de diferente color. Los nervios me consumen lentamente al no saber cómo reaccionar, ya que dos semanas pasaron sin que me contacte con él ni nada parecido. Por ello ahora no sé qué decir.

¿Debo preguntarle cuál es su relación? Después de todo, nada cambia el hecho de que somos mejores amigos..., supongo. Eso creo desde mi punto de vista.

Me preocupo por él y su estado emocional... Sí. Es eso.

—Buenos días —finalmente digo, aun permaneciendo ese nudo en mi garganta. Después de todo no se deshace sólo porque sí—. ¿Cómo está todo con Furihata-kun, Se... —me trabo a mí mismo recordándome que aquel apodo cariñoso no debo usarlo ni por casualidad. Me corrijo mentalmente— Akashi-kun?

Pude atisbar una expresión de enfado o dolor en el rostro del otro.

Debe de ser mi imaginación; Akashi-kun no es tan débil como yo.

 _"—Algunas veces, debido a mi actitud, todos olvidan de lo sensible que en realidad soy —me sorprendo en demasía al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de un niño de once años, al igual que yo. Somos iguales. Somos similares._

 _—¡Entonces eres como yo! —exclamo emocionado, apretando mi mano entre las suyas con cariño, y le regalo una de mis tantas sonrisas que no es común de ver en mí."_

Subestimándolo a él emocionalmente... Es un crimen.

Quizás es verdad que nunca es posible conocer a una persona completamente.

—Bien —esa seca contestación hace que en mi pecho un dolor agudo traspase completamente. Trato de ignorarlo, y tratándolo, formo una curva en mis labios y le digo que me alegro por eso.

Menudas mentiras tengo que decirle.

—Entonces...

—¿Entonces? —pregunta él impaciente, nunca tuvo un buen temperamento respecto a ello ahora que lo recuerdo.

—No es nada Akashi-kun. Nos vemos luego.

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo sin conversar detenidamente que siento que realmente parecemos dos extraños a dos mejores amigos de la infancia; es el precio con el que debo contar. Después de todo el que lo conocerá más es Furihata-kun, y resignación ante ello albergo en mi pecho. En mi mente.

La misma que ahora está llorando por dentro; la misma que llora desde el acontecimiento... Desde que he descubierto su verdadera relación con el castaño.

Hasta ahora se me hace difícil aceptarlo, incluso el cerebro se niega.

Pero cuando adelantaron a Akashi-kun varios cursos, tres para ser exactos, y que se quedase en la universidad de la escuela con Furihata-kun, el destino de ambos ya estuvo escrito. Están destinados a amarse, y por supuesto, no estoy incluido.

Inclusive si no deseo hacerlo, ya es así. Nada puede detenerlo.

Ni siquiera un te amo de mi parte.

— _«Mejor tarde que nunca...»_ —cito alejándome del lugar con el que hablé anteriormente con Akashi-kun y rio imperceptiblemente de forma amarga— Hasta a mí se me hace gracioso.

¿Quién escribió aquella estupidez?

Remarcándome aquello las lágrimas comienzan a nacer en mis ojos, y dolido, finjo no saber que están allí, queriendo dejar todo salir y gritarle sobre mis sentimientos.

Sin embargo, ya no puedo.

Ya no quiero arriesgarme a sentir más dolor del que ya me carcome.

Porque debo guardarme todo en mi ser y alejarme de quien sea un peligro para mí y mis sentimientos, en resumen, alejarme de Akashi-kun y colocarme una máscara es lo mejor.

Por más que una lágrima invisible caiga de mis ojos en cada segundo que pase, es mi deber hacerlo.

Aunque el dolor ya no soporto...

―Todo por Sei-kun ―me susurro a mí mismo dejando que, como rara vez sucede, una sonrisa se apodere de mi cara.

Cinco años más tarde.

―¡Kurokocchi!

Frunzo el entrecejo al escuchar ese insistente chillido que acompaña a mi nombre. Indudablemente es Kise-kun.

―¿Qué quieres, Kise-kun? ―sin embargo me mantengo en calma, sentándome en el pasto del campus de la universidad.

―¡Todos te estaban buscando! ―inquiere con terrorífica felicidad―. Quieren celebrar porque nos hemos graduado; especialmente Akashicchi quiere darte un regalo.

Cuando menciona su apellido me es imposible no respingar de sorpresa y que un brillo especial adopte mis ojos.

Me doy cuenta que empieza a mirarme pícaro y curva sus labios.

―Kurokocchi es especial para Akashicchi, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada ―habla insinuante durante toda la oración sujetándome entre los hombros para llevarme dentro de la Universidad. Es prácticamente nulo mi esfuerzo de deshacer su agarre, ya que si Kise-kun está así, es utópico intentar detenerlo.

Tan utópico como alcanzar a Akashi-kun.

Ya llegando a nuestro destino, justamente como me dijo insoportablemente Kise-kun, el pelirrojo me dio un presente de felicitación. Siendo más directo, un libro que deseaba con todas mis ganas más no pude comprarlo por falta de dinero.

Aun así, durante toda la reunión me mantuve distante en mis pensamientos, pero de alguna manera logrando mantenerme al margen de sus conversaciones. De ésta forma pude cumplir el hecho de que nadie se dé cuenta, excepto Akashi-kun.

 _«―No puedes escaparte de mí. Es inútil.»_

Recuerdo sus palabras como si fuera que me lo susurro hace tan sólo segundos. Pero ya es de noche y han transcurrido más de 5 horas.

El efecto que tiene Akashi-kun en mí, eh...

Una pequeña esperanza de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos nace dentro mío, pero al igual que siempre, es destrozado por una mínima sorpresa, por un mínimo regalo.

Estoy seguro que algo pasará para romper todas las ilusiones nuevamente, y con eso en mente, me desánimo solo.

El timbre del correo retumba por todo el apartamento y me dirijo a la puerta para recogerlo.

Es una pequeña caja. ―Un regalo ―me murmuro.

Lo abro impaciente y rebosante de la emoción por el misterio de qué será, pero al ver el contenido, me arrepiento una vez más de mis acciones.

 _«―Kurokocchi es especial para Akashicchi»_ , guardo esas palabras y no puedo auto convencerme. Eso está mal, Kise-kun. No es de buena educación mentir a las personas y esperanzarlas; a Akashi-kun le importa otra persona.

Akashi-kun está lleno de Furihata-kun, de recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos.

Pero si yo he sido el que siempre estuvo a su lado, el que lo vio llorar y le hizo aguantar todos los sufrimientos, sanándole todas las cicatrices producidas por su familia y por él mismo. El que le abrazó durante las noches en vela por las pesadillas y que le cantó para tranquilizarle... Con el único que hizo la promesa de estar siempre juntos... Entonces... ¿Por qué yo no?

¿Por qué eliges a Furihata-kun?

Tal vez es porque me alejo de ti a pesar de todo, miedoso sobre mis sentimientos y un estúpido que se retiene a sí mismo. Porque no sabes lo que en realidad siente mi corazón.

Quiero detener estos pensamientos y marcharme en un lugar obscuro, negro y profundo como un abismo. Caer ante él y que el dolor del amor que siento por Akashi-kun se esfume, como yo, como la sombra indeseable que soy.

Releo nuevamente la carta y mis ojos pican por ello.

Deseo verlo por última vez, aunque sea. Que me dé una oportunidad de hablarle sobre mi sentir y su opinión respecto a ello, porque el dolor que tengo ya no soporto.

El te amo que está en mis labios paralizados, aquel que no adviertes.

El llanto desgarrador que está en mis ojos y que sale sin quererlo.

Y también, sin querer aceptarlo, queriendo negarlo; repaso una oración en especial.

 _«Voy a casarme con Kouki,»_

¿Es porque soy un estúpido y no pude confesarme?

¿Por esperar a que vengas a mí y quedarme parado viendo cómo te vas?

Hey, Akashi-kun... mi corazón se entristece por tus palabras escritas.

Me hundo en la pena y desplomo en el piso. Con fuerza me muerdo el labio inferior, tratando de que la cicatriz de mis sentimientos cese y se cure. Pero, aún no puede. Aún se mantiene abierta esperando a que el dueño de mis sentimientos se acerque a sanarla.

―Porque, Akashi-kun, yo sólo te amo a ti. Y producto de ello; he sido un estúpido. Alguien que se ha dejado mancillar por otra persona y que, débilmente, se dejó llevar por la marea tortuosa de la angustia por no saber tu juicio.

A consecuencia de eso, ya no puedo abrazarte.

Ya no puedo pedir tu amor, porque lo has entregado a alguien.

Ya no puedo decirte te quiero... Porque el miedo me fluye por las venas.

Porque no quiero ser lastimado de vuelta.

* * *

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! ;w; Les juro que me alegro el día, fsahjfksda. Escuchen la canción hijos de perra:'c[?]. Ah.

Para todos los que odiaron al pequeño chihuahua, no lo hagan. –sigh.- Es una pequeña victima[?] bueno no tanto así. :'v Pero todo fue decisión de Sei, ósea...

Bai. ~


	3. The wedding

Al final decidí continuarlo aquí, eh. ;) Gracias a todas, especialmente a Lonardi:*.

Hay más fluff que de costumbre y el drama no se hace presente en este capítulo. Por supuesto que para mí es así. (Por cierto, si les interesa, el FanFic ya está completo en Wattpad con el nombre de _The Hope of Kuroko_ ).

 **Kuroko no Basket, para mi suerte y la de todos ustedes, es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **The wedding**

III

El despertador suena, y consigue así que me levante de la cómoda cama y salte para ver la hora. Por más que lo niegue, no quiero faltar a la boda. Después de todo, nada cambia el hecho de que Akashi-kun es en realidad muy importante para mí.

Es que, él fue la persona que más me ayudó y animó.

Y por eso me duele tanto hablar en pasado.

Cosas como: Ayudó y animó... ¿Significa que él ya no está más? ¿Que ya no estará más?

Que me engañó respecto a todo y me deja de lado..., por Furihata-kun. Porque claro, él es mucho más importante que yo en este momento. Pero igual duele. De todas formas, por más que desee evitarlo y lo intente, el dolor sigue aquí. En mi pecho.

Es inevitable, ¿quizás es eso?

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para esfumar esas cosas y continuar con los preparativos de vestimenta, entre otras. Ósea, para la boda.

De todas maneras es mejor así, mantener mi mente alejada de los pensamientos tristes y concentrarme en que mi mejor amigo se va a casar...

Se casará con alguien que no soy yo.

Curvo levemente mis labios; una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

Igualmente era predecible —aunque no para mí pero bah— que eso iba a pasar. El destino dice que no es bueno que terminemos juntos, entonces así va a ser.

Sin importar mi opinión, todo va a realizarse según como quiera el que lo maneja todo. No sirve mi esfuerzo y ejercerlo cuando ya di todo de mí, y aun así no se cumplió. Creo que llegue a mi límite y por ello digo esto.

Tal vez sí.

Simplemente me cansé de tratar de alcanzar algo inalcanzable. Algo imposible.

Suena el timbre del celular que tengo para Akashi-kun y me sobresalto; menuda coincidencia, ¿eh?

—Buenos días, Akashi-kun —saludo cortésmente. A pesar que lo conozco desde siempre, eso ya se me hace costumbre—. ¿Sucede algo?

— _Tetsuya_ —me responde y siento un tinte de nerviosismo en ella. ¿Por qué? _—Ehmm... ¿Sabes? Sé que es antes de tiempo, ¿pero quieres ir a tomar en el lugar de siempre?_ —mi instinto me dice que sonríe. Y sólo eso produce un vuelco en mi corazón, para que lata más fuerte y con velocidad alarmante—. _Kouki está rodeado de personas entusiastas como Satsuki, y además, extraño estar contigo_ —elevo mis labios con felicidad— _, aún me hace falta tu presencia_ —ríe—. _¿Quieres?_

Aclaro mi garganta para evitar que suene muy aguda por la emoción.

Es raro; está a punto de casarse, sin embargo yo sigo en este estado de estupor con esperanzas vacías y sin sentidos. Sin rumbo ni meta alguna —triste, sí.

—Claro, Akashi-kun. Entonces... ¿En quince minutos? —pregunto de igual modo con el conocimiento de que va a aceptar. De sus labios sale un sonidito indicando que sí, y se despide de mí.

Como todo un adolescente y aún con la expresión inmutable —agregar mis gritos internos—, salto por toda la habitación. Esto produce que todo se vuelva un desastre—más del que había, claro. Luego voy a tener que limpiarlo, pero eso no cuenta ahora, porque prácticamente tengo una cita con Akashi-kun (mente, déjame con mis fantasías un momento, por favor).

¡Una cita!

—Oh, wow... Hace mucho tiempo que no gritaba en mi mente así.

Continúo de alguna manera hablando solo, conmigo mismo y con mi alegría (que ya hacía falta en mí).

Después de mucho tiempo, consigo elegir entre una ropa y otra, terminar de decidirme como toda una adolescente e ir al centro comercial para reunirme con Akashi-kun. Realmente estoy ansioso. Muy ansioso; y nervioso.

Entonces por fin llego a mi destino y no veo a Akashi-kun. Me fijo en mi reloj... Sí. Vine temprano. Aún no pasaron ni diez minutos desde que pactamos la hora (espera... ¿Fui un remolino al vestirme?), eso es lo malo de vivir demasiado cerca del centro comercial, supongo. Lo bueno es que puedo ordenar lo que quiero y no esperar.

Me encamino a la caja para ordenar y oteo a alguien tremendamente conocido allí; ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué un perro está en la caja registradora? Es más, ¿me pueden decir por qué es Nigou?

Fijo bien la mirada, y caigo en cuenta de que antes le había pedido a Mayuzumi-kun que cuidara de Nigou mientras tanto.

¿Él tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí? Mira tú, qué bueno.

Miro el reloj para saber qué hora es; las 1:11.

—Buenas tardes, Mayuzumi-kun.

Él se ve sorprendido, supongo la sorpresa lo embarga al verme por aquí.

—Buenas tardes, Kuroko-kun. ¿Cómo has estado?

Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentamiento, para ordenar el pedido; dos malteadas de vainilla —por supuesto que ambas para mí— y una sopa de tofu. Él se extraña de que pida eso, sin embargo pronto se da cuenta que la compañía que pronto vendrá es Akashi-kun.

—Entonces; dos malteadas de vainilla y una sopa de tofu —asiento con la cabeza—. Suerte y espero que disfruten aquí —se despide con un abrazo amistoso y se apoya en mí.

Aunque no sé por qué, con un poco de miedo —está levemente temblando, ¿es un terremoto o algo así?—, qué raro.

Al casi preguntarle, unas manos suavemente me acarician los cabellos y su aura imponente, como siempre, está presente.

Akashi-kun.

—Oh —doy media vuelta para dirigirme a él, que extrañamente le lanza una mirada furtiva a Mayuzumi-kun—, Akashi-kun —le abrazo por la cintura y le sonrío tímidamente.

¿Es extraño?

Si no es así, ¿por qué Mayuzumi-kun nos observa con una ceja alzada?

Dejo eso de lado y con Akashi-kun a mi lado nos vamos a una mesa a esperar la comida y conversar sobre cosas triviales -y puede que otras no tanto-.

 **########**

El mareo vuelve a mí y las sensaciones de querer vomitar no desaparecen.

¿Cómo todo empieza de manera feliz, brillante y emocionante; para terminar así, triste, lúgubre y asfixiante?

Hoy era una buena tarde.

Sí... _Era._

Hasta que llegó la hora de prepararse para la boda de Akashi-kun y eso me abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

Los ojos y la garganta me arden más y más, no se detiene. El dolor que tengo en el pecho tampoco lo hace, es terco, y no deseo eso.

Es más, anhelo que se detenga y deje de molestarme. Pero no lo hace.

Y bueno... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Después de todo, me escondo debajo de una máscara sonriéndole a Akashi-kun, como todo un cobarde, sin querer decirle, ni siquiera susurrarle; mis sentimientos.

Por ello ahora mentalmente lloro.

Escucho con mucha atención la marcha nupcial y le doy la rosa roja a Akashi-kun para murmurarle un pequeño "felicidades" e irme a las bancas con los demás de Teiko, que están en un banco especial. Detrás de mí está Mayuzumi-kun, el primo (algo raro, no se parecen mucho que digamos) del emperador.

Inhalo el aire desesperadamente por enésima vez en el minuto y comienzo a tamborilear el asiento una y otra y otra vez, trato así de imaginar que la sensación de un ardor abrasador y cerrado que fluye por mi garganta no existe.

Imaginar también que el temblor de mis labios, mis piernas y mis manos no están. Desde muy el fondo de mi alma, intento imaginar que estos sentimientos nada buenos para mí —ni para nadie— ya no se encuentran, y con ello desearle sinceramente y con una felicidad buena suerte con su relación con Furihata-kun.

Prácticamente imposible.

Tiemblo mucho más rápido que antes, producto de mis _hermosos_ pensamientos.

Por mi propio bien y por el de Akashi-kun, debo sacar estos sentimientos atrás para siempre.

Ser fuerte y fingir que las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos todas las noches por las pesadillas, ya se agotaron. Que ya no están más.

Mi deber es dejarlo de amar... Dejar de anhelarlo.

Ya detener mi imposible deseo y despertar de los delirios.

El único deseo de querer ser correspondido dulcemente, como una de esas series que ve o esos mangas que algunas veces ve que tiene en mano Mayuzumi-kun. Pero ya no.

Ya es imposible. Utópico.

Curvo los labios secos imperceptiblemente y levanto la mirada, obteniendo por última vez algo de Akashi-kun; su mirada y su atención. Acomodo miss cabellos que se mecen por el viento y, si no fuera por el gusto salado que siento de mis lágrimas, tal vez ya en mis pensamientos la idea de que esto es una pesadilla estaría presente.

Una terrible y tortuosa pesadilla hecha por mi mente, que representa mis temores más grandes, el miedo enterrado. _Que Akashi-kun se aleje de mí._

Sin embargo, esto no es una ficción, tampoco una serie ni mucho menos una novela. Yo no soy un protagonista. Entonces, me tengo que quedar solo. Sin el amor de mi vida. _Sin mi amado emperador._

 _Es la realidad golpeándome, de eso no tengo duda._

El amor es un sentimiento que albergo por Akashi-kun. Estos están conformados por un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones que mayormente me llevan por delante.

Y otras veces hace que retroceda.

¿Gracioso, no?

Rio por mi propio chiste y apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro perezoso de Murasakibara-kun, oculto de esa forma mi cara y desahogo mis penas con lágrimas.

Él acaricia mi espalda, parece que trata de tranquilizarme.

Eso hace que sonría con dolor. Con mucho dolor.

—Murasa...

—Silencio, Kuro-chin —ordena para mi sorpresa. Realmente es muy similar a un niño—. El silencio es primordial... Pero tampoco me gusta verte de esa manera.

Lo último lo dijo murmurándolo y aumenta mi sonrisa.

Es un buen amigo.

No, no...

Kise-kun coge mi camino con delicadeza, Midorima-kun me alcanza "casualmente porque está de más" mi objeto de la suerte y Aomine-kun hace lo mismo que Kise-kun (estoy comenzando a pensar que tiene la excusa perfecta para coquetear con el rubio).

Ellos son buenos amigos.

Son un apoyo indispensable.

Algo indispensable para que, por supuesto, no me destruya gracias a Akashi-kun.

Para que no me auto-destruya.

Para que, oh, terrible desgracia, no me rompa.

¿Pero cómo no quieren que lo haga, si Akashi-kun me lo pide? ¿Si él me mira de esa forma mientras estoy con ustedes?

Él me lo pide.

Yo se lo doy.

Yo siempre, siempre, le daré todo lo que desee.

Por y para siempre.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	4. Sweet Dreams

Juro que les gustará este capítulo, ¡lo juro! Ajkfsjdkf. Siempre estuve planeando esto, carajo. ;; Así que lamento si alguna vez les hice sufrir. [?]

Sólo espero que no sea muy cliché todo lo de final feliz. Igualmente falta un capítulo más para aclarar, de todas maneras será como un epílogo. Y también lo siento si está muy corto):.

Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Sweet Dreams**

IV

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la boda de Akashi-kun y Furihata-kun, y aún me sigue afectando a pesar de ello. ¿Por qué será?

El dolor, Akashi-kun, ¿por qué sigue aquí? Se supone que ya tendría que haber desaparecido. Sin embargo permanece intacto, como repito enésimas veces.

Parezco un disco rayado, vaya.

—¡Tetsu! —creo que es la cuarta vez que me llama Aomine-kun. Me compedezco. —¡Tetsu! —pero eso no significa que le conteste. —Agh, Tetsu —escucho su queja. Qué molesto—. ¡Entiendo que te molestes!

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada —sonríe socarrón.

Y le pego con el balón de básquet.

—Te lo merecías por zorra —mascullo rencoroso.

¿Tengo que explicar lo que pasó? Pues, es muy sencillo y todo. La cosa es que Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun decidieron joderme la vida poniendo una deliciosa malteada de vainilla en el piso, al lado de mi cómoda cama. Y yo la vi. Sentí como si hubiera renacido, como si lo de Akashi-kun nunca sucedió.

¡Mis instintos lo decían! Decían ellos que era una trampa. Pero no hice caso. Y, por ende, como supuse —y me encerré en la ignorancia—; una trampa. Ja. Me atraparon con una bolsa para coger peces y me mantuvieron así toda la tarde, hasta que vino Akashi-kun a mi departamento para enojarse con ellos y darles un castigo (del que por supuesto no quiso decirme, hm. ¿Tan malo es?).

Ahora, para mi deleite, estoy probando ese batido delante de las narices de unos desgraciados encerrados. Realmente por estas cosas me enamoro mucho más de Akashi-kun.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun —le sonrío rebosante de alegría, con una pizca de maldad en mis palabras.

—No es nada —me devuelve el gesto aún más cínico (como es característico de él)—. Taiga y Daiki se lo merecían.

—¿Por zorras?

Ríe.

—Por zorras.

Oh, lo puedo sentir. Lo huelo. Lo presiento. Esta tarde será una maravillosa, sin Furihata-kun de por medio.

 _Te equivocas._

¿Eh?

 _Todo está mal._

¿Esa voz soy yo, verdad?

 _Este abismo es exasperante._

¿Abismo?

 _Recuerda, recuerda... ¿Por qué estás dormido?_

Ehm...

 _Sei-kun debe estar buscándome. Pronto me encontrará..._

No entiendo. ¿Por qué Akashi-kun tiene que encontrarme?

 _... estoy seguro. Por ello la oscuridad no es nada. Después de todo estamos juntos._

Si soy yo, entonces estoy alucinando. Akashi-kun no está a mi lado. ¿De dónde proviene esta voz? No puedo controlarla. Qué estúpido... y raro.

 _Hay una puerta._

 _Una puerta, puerta, ¡una salida!_

¿Salida?

 _¡Luz, hay luz!_

¿Luz?

 _¡La voz de Sei-kun!_

 _¡Las siluetas dejan de mirarme!_

Una voz...

 _¡Despierta, despierta!_

Despierta.

 _Despierta._

Una sombra.

 _Mi sombra._

Estoy abriendo los ojos.

 _Sei-kun, estoy abriendo los ojos. Mírame. ¡Estoy levantándome!_

Pero si los abro, ¿por qué toda mi vista se vuelve más borrosa?

 _Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, la sombra de Seirin. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo lograrlo._

Akashi-kun, ayúdame. La oscuridad me envuelve.

—¿... Tetsu? —pregunta Aomine-kun de la nada, dejando de gimotear y ser terco para verme sorprendido. ¿Qué tengo?

¿Qué es sorprendente?

—Tetsuya —respinga Akashi-kun oteándome todavía más sorprendido y agarra mis manos. Sin embargo no logra entrelazar la suya con las mías.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estoy desapareciendo?

—Tetsuya... ¡Tetsuya!

Hay manchas.

Se difuma.

El porte de Akashi-kun se difuma.

Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun me gritan más fuerte, con más fuerza que antes. Desesperación se nota en sus gritos. En sus llamados.

¿Por qué se exasperan tanto?

No es como si no quedara nada.

No es como si fuera a desaparecer.

— _¡Tetsuya, mírame!_

Y... ¿Entonces por qué todo se ve así?

— _¡No cierres los ojos, Tetsuya!_

De repente se mezclan imágenes; algunas de Furihata-kun y Akashi-kun, otras de Kise-kun y los demás abrazándome para salir en una foto. También está esa vez en que la madre de Akashi-kun quiso sacarnos una para recuerdo y colgarlo como cuadro en la sala de estar.

Oteo que se queman.

Oteo que las cenizas se borran.

— _¡Escúchame, Tetsuya!_

Pero del fuego y de las llamas diferentes memorias renacen.

Yo estoy curvando mis labios con Kise-kun y Momoi-san colgados de mi cadera, Aomine-kun rodeando mi cuello y Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun y Murasakibara-kun no tan cerca de mí. Todos con un uniforme y detrás una cancha de básquet. Se ve feliz.

Y algo me desconcierta.

Otro retrato aparece. Empero... ¿Por qué Kagami-kun y yo tenemos un mismo uniforme? ¿Por qué detrás de nosotros están Hyuuga-san, Riko-san y más? ¿Por qué sonríen conmigo? ¿Por qué un balón de básquet? ¿Por qué dice _Seirin_? ¿Cuál es esa preparatoria?

No entiendo, no entiendo.

— _¡No, Tetsuya!_

El llamado de Akashi-kun me despierta y hace que mi atención vuelva a él. Pero ya no está.

Su silueta ya no está más. ¿Qué es esto?

Mi emperador está desapareciendo, pero las llamas no.

Él desaparece pieza por pieza.

Sin embargo el fuego prevalece.

Esto es raro. Esto es peculiar.

Esto es extraño.

Eso es... Esta no es la realidad.

Es una pesadilla... Quisiera creer. Pero todo es muy real.

Akashi-kun desapareciendo es muy realista. No parece una ilusión.

 _Tetsuya, ya fue suficiente. Tu sueño es demasiado. ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?_ —Oigo una risa. Es la de él. — _Te olvidaste que estoy aquí. Hey._

No, no... Akashi-kun.

Aunque crea que esto es un sueño... ¿Después de todo, lo demás también fue mi imaginación?

¿Y si en realidad nada de esto ocurrió?

¿Y si nunca fui a la universidad?

¿Y si estoy soñando?

¿Y si olvidé que estoy dormido?

¿Y si...? ¿Y si nada es real?

¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué podré pensar?

 _Dulces sueños._

¿Mis dulces sueños?

Oh.

Todo empieza a disiparse. El fuego, las llamas, las cenizas, las fotos... Akashi-kun extendiéndome y llamándome junto a Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun también.

Se distorsiona y un nuevo escenario aparece. Mis recuerdos reaparecen.

—¿... Sei-kun? —susurro su nombre esperando que él siga a mi lado.

¿Pero qué pasa?

—Tetsuya... —me dice, acercando su rostro al mío. Sei-kun despilfarra emoción como un niño—. ¡Tetsuya! —grita rodeando sus brazos a mi cuerpo frágil que está conectado a varios cables y éstos a aparatos.

—Sei-kun... —le sonrío a pesar de todo.

La desesperación comienza a desaparecer.

—Te extrañé —murmura y, puedo ver así, como lágrimas nacen en sus ojos, y sin contenerse, él las deja salir; angustia es lo que puedo sentir.

Mi llanto interno también desaparece.

—Tetsuya —gime—. ¡Tetsuya!

Mi palidez se resalta. Y... ¿Me he vuelto más delgado?

—Tranquilo, Sei-kun —le digo, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura con el objetivo de calmarlo—. Después de todo ya estoy aquí, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No te dejaré otra vez. No lo haré. Así que deja de cerrar tus ojos, como si yo fuera a escapar. Porque no lo haré, ni aunque lo quieras así, ¿sabes? Porque, Sei-kun, yo ya he dormido en demasía —tomo aire para decir lo siguiente, no sin antes sonreírle con más tranquilidad para besarle su frente—. Sei-kun, yo ya he vuelto.

Y él llora.

Solamente llora.

 _Porque mis dulces sueños ya han parado._


End file.
